National wind/photovoltaic/energy storage and transmission demonstration project is first pilot project of the State Grid Corporation strong smart grid construction, which is the largest four-in-one renewable energy comprehensive demonstration project of the world today, including wind power, photovoltaic power, energy storage and transmission to achieve “grid-friendly” new energy generation as the goal, and to reflect the “advanced technology, scientific and technological innovation, demonstration projects, economic rationality” as features, wherein, National wind/photovoltaic/energy storage and transmission demonstration project (A) plans to build wind power device 100 MW, PV device 40 MW and energy storage device 20 MW (including 14 MW of lithium iron phosphate energy storage systems, 2 MW of vanadium redox flow battery energy storage system, 4 MW of sodium sulfur battery energy storage system).
With lithium-ion batteries, redox flow batteries, sodium sulfur batteries and integrated technology continues to develop, applying lithium battery and redox flow battery energy storage systems hybrid energy storage power station to achieve a variety of applications of a smooth wind/photovoltaic/energy output, tracking program generation, participating in system FM, cutting peak and filling valley, transient active power outputting emergency response, transient voltage emergency support, etc., this has become a feasible solution, of which the key problem is that master the comprehensive integration and control technology of the multiple large-scale battery energy storage power station.
From the perspective of energy storage battery, over charging and over-discharging will affect the life of the battery. Therefore, monitoring the battery state of charge, with a reasonable distribution of total power demand in energy storage power station, and the battery state of charge control in a certain range is necessary. In high power redox flow battery energy storage system, flow battery energy storage system's internal power consumption (hereinafter referred to as consumption) is a real problem that must be considered. Taking a 175 kilowatts redox flow battery energy storage units for example, when in the system hot standby state, in order to maintain the redox flow battery energy storage units to work, there is about 11% of the system consumption, and powered by the grid side to compensate. Moreover, with the AC grid side charging and discharging power changes, the system consumption is changed.
In the lithium battery and redox flow battery energy storage systems hybrid energy storage power station, it is the core problem how to conduct real-time power distribution and storage of energy. Currently, there is no disclosing it in patents, literatures, technical reports and others about total power real-time control and energy management of the lithium battery and redox flow battery energy storage systems hybrid energy storage power station. Therefore, the present invention provides the core technology of the multiple types large-scale battery energy storage power station comprehensive control and grid operation, to solve the key issues of large-scale battery storage power stations coordinated control and energy management.